In order to satisfy the needs and demands of users of mobile communication devices, providers of wireless communication services continue to improve and expand available services as well as networks used to deliver such services. One aspect of such improvements includes the development of wireless access networks as well as options to utilize such wireless access networks. A user may have a subscription with a provider of wireless communication services and the subscription may be associated with a telephone number. The user may use multiple devices in connection with the subscription.